megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
Note: Magnet Beam is abbreviated as M''' for most of this article. '''Notable RTAs Mega Man (All Stages) in 18:14 by CoolKid ' 'Mega Man (All Stages) in 18:32 by EndySWE ' 'Mega Man (Zipless) in 21:10 by CoolKid ' 'Mega Man (Glitchless) in 22:42 by CoolKid ' 'Boss Damage Table Notes: *For CWU-01P, each CWU-01P unit has 10 HP; however, 4 units of damage will be taken from the total health meter for each unit destroyed, regardless of which Special Weapon the player uses against them. Because of the nature of the boss' HP and the fact that each unit does not have an invincibility period when struck with any weapon, it can be difficult to determine how much damage a weapon can inflict (especially with those that are capable of striking multiple times), so values listed in the boss' field -- with the exception of Arm Cannon and Super Arm -- are the approximate amount of hits it will take for Mega Man to defeat each unit, indicated with a tilde (~). **When using Fire Storm against a CWU-01P unit, the total amount of damage it can inflict will vary depending on how the player attacked it. The first number is the approximate amount of hits it takes to defeat a unit when the fireballs surround Mega Man; second is the approximate amount of hits it would take to defeat it from just the fireball itself. *Credit goes to Mega Man Homepagehttp://www.mmhp.net/GameHints/MM1-Data.html#Damage and Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Boss Order' All Stages Route: #Cut Man #Elec Man #Ice Man #Fire Man #Bomb Man #Guts Man A trick was found that allows you to get M''' early without the use of '''G or up+down input. The "Elec First" route takes too much time to kill Elec with the P''', making the "Cut First" route the fastest known route. '''Glitchless & Zipless Routes: #Guts Man #Cut Man #Elec Man #Ice Man #Fire Man #Bomb Man M''' is in Elec Man's stage, and requires '''G. This is a true weakness order. 'Basic Techniques' 'Magnet Beam' Stays on screen for five seconds. While standing on M''', your downward acceleration continues as if falling; walking off of '''M for a long fall is very quick, and used for some zips. By placing an M''' at the correct position (exactly Mega Man's height from the magnet to roof) you can zip while facing left. You can initiate screen scrolling with a properly positioned '''M as well at the top border of the screen or between certain walls. This is used to skip boss refights in Wily 2, skip a few screens in Ice Man, and move more quickly though Wily 3. 'Pausing' Pausing the game (either with select or start) does many different things: *Similar to the use of M', you will continue building downward speed while paused. *Mega Man continues vertical movement (up ladders, continues falling). *Mega Man can pause his way through enemies without taking damage. *Mega Man is re-placed on the screen (necessary to continue some zips), which makes him invulnerable to damage until he is in his normal state; *Quickly pausing and unpausing will cancel Mega Man's damage animation. *Invincibility frames are not paused, making boss kills much easier. Note: Some of these tricks are not possible on the PS1/PS2 versions of the game. 'Ladder Tricks Ladder Jump: At the top of any ladder, when Mega Man begins his 'ladder exit' animation, you can jump out before the animation is over, saving a bit of time. Ladder Ejecting: If you grab a ladder low enough (Mega Man cannot fully fit on the ladder) or by grabbing the very top, you will be automatically moved up an amount equal to Mega Man's sprite height. Grabbing ladders this way is generally a quick way to move. Eject Zipping: The height gained from a ladder ejection can place you inside a wall to initiate a short zip. You can use this technique in Wily 4 to do a very short zip, facing left on the ladder (face right before grabbing it; ladders reverse your orientation). Ladder Shots: When shooting on a ladder, you lose all vertical speed caused by a short animation. If you let go the ladder, shoot, and grab on again in a quick succession, you will cancel the shot animation and save a bit of time. Advanced Techniques 'Pause Hovering' When there is a weapon on screen, and Mega Man is in his damage animation, pausing the game (with Start) will make him re-enter his damage animation in mid-air. Mashing the start button repeatedly will allow Mega Man to hover and gain extra height. You can use this to skip the Wily 4 boss refights, as explained below. You can also use this technique as a safety net to avoid a death. 'Block Duplication' To duplicate G''' blocks, press B on the frame that the last fragment of the block disappears from the screen.If done correctly, another block will be duplicated. This is particularly useful in the Wily 3 stage for an optimal boss fight. '''Early Magnet Beam If you press down and shoot for 1 frame when standing on a ladder, you stay at the same height. This allows you to eject high enough when pressing up to get inside the block above you. To zip with this you have to face left, so either shoot left on the ladder or face right before doing the trick. After this you have to jump to the Magnet Beam's height and press right. To get the Magnet Beam you need to press right for atleast 10 frames so you're in the running animation, and left the frame after you release right. This is also possible with luck if you get 0 or 16 subpixels. (Then you don't have to press right at all). Don't press left for too long or you will get stuck, when you start running don't press right, it will port you out of the wall (getting you stuck aswell). You want to press left for the right amount of time to get to the magnet beam, you can also tap left carefully till you get there, which is slower but it still works. When you got the Magnet Beam, jump once and it should start zipping you out of the wall, if it doesn't, you're stuck. After this you can try to go over the magnet beam with left+jump on the same frame to jump further up the wall, or you can just fall down. To get out of the wall you can try to time the 10 frames and left again, or you can mash between left+right and it should get you out of the wall. Magnet Zip There is a one-pixel window that Mega Man can land on a Magnet Beam and essential be "inside" a wall. This can be used to zip (by facing left), and is used in several stages. If you can't land on it, it's too high. If you can, but aren't able to zip, it's too low. 'Ice Man Zip' 'Bomb Man Zip' The zip requires a M''' at the top of the screen (screen wrapping). Climb with '''M beams, or use the ladder to place it as shown, then shoot another M''' to the right. This second beam is at the height you need. To enter the next screen, you must move to the ladder's horizontal position, and then grab it from the top (pressing Up). There are two ways to do this: (1) shoot your second beam, land on it, face left and hold up or (2) move forward on your first beam, and land on your second at the position of the ladder and press up quickly. On the next screen, you must be facing left on the ladder to begin the zip. If you went with option (1) above, you need to place a '''M to your left (with no ammo, it still works). If you went with option (2), and faced right while grabbing the ladder, you are good to go. Pause and unpause with Select to start moving. Once at the boss door, you must be facing right to enter (or you will die). Simply tap right as you approach the door. You can try to 'wiggle' at the end of the zip to make this easier, as facing right prevents you from moving. 'Fire Man Zips' Long Zip Starting this zip requires the same positioning of the Bomb Man Zip, however, you must land on the second (higher) M''' quickly and at the correct position, and grab the ladder at the bottom of the screen from the top of the screen. If done correctly, you will move up one screen and be on an invisible ladder.' After the screen transition, you will need to place one long '''M' to the right (which you will land on), and one to the left (so you are facing left). After this, hit Up, and you should be boosted by the invisible ladder, onto the M''' to your right. If you are not boosted, and simply fall, you have triggered the screen transition too early/too far to the left. Once you have boosted from the ladder, jump to avoid the final screen's enemy (may be helpful to pause). One simple method to force the screen transition is to hold up and right, and time a single jump (a long jump--hold the button). The picture above illustrates where Mega Man's body should be during this jump. You have 6 frames to do this correctly. If you are too early/too far left with your jump, there is a 3 frame window during which you will transition the screen but not be boosted from the ladder. If you are far too early, you will be stuck in the wall -- jumping will transition you down one screen. If you are too late, you will grab the bottom ladder and climb it normally. Ladder Zips You can zip through the separator walls in the three-row ladder screens using a Magnet Zip, as seen to the right. These zips are possible in many different areas, but the ladder allows you to consistently position yourself. The ladders are not exactly the same; you may not be able to rely on the same visual cue for each one. Other Falling into the 'fake pit' with high velocity (from '''M or pausing) will cause the screen to scroll down to the next room, where you can zip through part of the wall. There are a few spots where you can zip along the ceiling, requiring precise M placements (very difficult, not recommended for real time), similar to a normal Magnet Zip. ''Wily 2 Boss Skip ''ask/watch coolkid's video. uses screen scrolling to skip past the refights, from cut man's chamber. ''Important: If you screen scroll when Cut Mans cutter isn't on his head, you will spaz out and die.'' 'Wily 3 Zip' Setup: In screen 2 and screen 4, you can place a high M''' in the top right corner, then jump (to the right) on that beam to scroll the screen down. The positioning is tight but not perfect for this trick, but it is recommended to use only one beam. Screen 2: Performing this on screen 2 will place you in a wall in screen 3 (with no enemies and no lag). Here, you are stuck on the edges of the screen. While on the left edge, you fall. While on the right, you do not. Pressing left will put you on the left, and vice versa. You want to drop low on this screen, face right, and exit the wall by holding right (enough to start walking) and then quickly walking left. You can also 'wiggle' your way down with many left/right presses. Screen 4: Performing this on screen 4 will place you on the long screen 5. Facing left, you need to pause-unpause to move forward. But if you have a weapon out (such as the '''M you used to screen wrap with on the previous screen) you can zip without the pause delay by (1) facing left (2) Select pausing/unpausing once, and (3) repeatedly pressing Start-- you will zip without stopping or pausing, which can save 3-4 seconds. You will zip all the way into the boss room. 'Wily 4 Zip' You can zip through the beginning of screen 3 until the moving platform area with a Magnet Zip (see above section). Shoot the top of the three blocks and stand on top of the other two. Placing M''' in the top right corner of the ceiling will allow you to enter this wall. Note that there is no easy setup for this due to the acceleration and speed of your jump--it must be performed during a short jump or while falling from a jump. It is recommended to place the beam while jumping, to easily learn the timing. As it is pixel perfect, you will simply need practice. If you can land on it, it is too low. If you can't, it's too high. If you are low on '''M, you can move over to the right and respawn the weapon refill, but you will need one M''' to reach this refill; you will also want one or two '''M after the zip. 'Wily 4 Boss Skip' In Bomb Man's refight, if you have a weapon out and take damage, you can hover in the air. First, throw a weapon out that will stay active for a long time -- B''' or '''M. Take damage from a Bomb at the height of your jump, and rapidly press Start to hover upwards. If high enough, the screen will transition, and you will be below the ground. Facing left will zip you until you fall and die, respawning on a later screen.